cast_in_coronations_streetfandomcom-20200213-history
17th July 2019
Maria sets up a lunch date with a man through the dating app. Sarah doesn't consider the evidence against Gary strong enough to act on. The factory staff await their bonuses as their shareholder certificates arrive, with Beth planning to use hers to go to Love Island. Seb can't get Alina out of his head. Evelyn moans about aching muscles after a night in Ruby's bunk bed. Blaming Roy for imposing himself on them, she doesn't touch the full English breakfast he's cooked for her. The packers have had enough of the limited space at Jamila House. Sarah tells them they'd have to give up their bonuses to rebuild the factory before the insurance comes through. Sarah questions Gary about the voicemail. He says it was just an apology for the mess he'd created. Sarah doesn't buy it, remembering what a fuss he made of it at the time. Adam lets Imran know that Gary's in the frame for sabotaging the factory roof. Sharon sets up a meeting with Gary by pretending to be a client. She demands to know why he's running Rick's business. His explanation that he and Rick buried the hatchet before Rick went into hiding abroad is met with incredulity. Nevertheless, she doesn't push the matter further. The factory staff hold a shareholders meeting to decide whether to forfeit their bonuses. Sally and Beth lead the arguments for each side, with the rest of the staff split down the middle. Maria meets her date, Ben, and is pleased to find he's good-looking. Beth is furious when Kirk votes against her, giving Sally a majority. Ed tells Roy it'll take two weeks to fix the damage caused by the cowboy he hired last time. Tyrone tells Roy he can stay at No.9 for as long as he likes and Evelyn can leave if she has a problem. Maria is shocked when Ben takes a call from his mum in the middle of their conversation and starts reporting back on how his date is going. Eileen tells Moira that Jan is still just a lodger, but when Moira invites Jan to see Wicked in with her in London, she steps in and tells her to get her mitts off. DS Beckett takes Gary to the police station for questioning after Sarah reports him over the sabotage. Cast Regular cast *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Sharon - Naomi Cooper-Davis *Ben - Jamie Roche *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Barlow Legal Services Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sharon is not convinced when Gary claims that Rick has gone into hiding abroad; Sarah has a suggestion for the Underworld staff; and Maria meets up with a date.